


femslash100 AU drabble cycle challenge

by redactedjones



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redactedjones/pseuds/redactedjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles (all 250 words or under) written for the AU drabble cycle challenge on livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keep Me Safe and Warm (Jade/Jesy Werewolf AU)

Jesy hates staying late at the library, but this stupid assignment is due tomorrow, and by the time she's finally done it's dark.

She's walking home alone when the guys come out of nowhere and while Jesy can take care of herself, there's four of them, surrounding her, whistling and hissing. _Shit_ , she thinks, panicking, her mind racing.

And then all at once there's a blur of… something? A giant cat? A wolf? Jesy has no idea, but there's fur and snapping teeth and bone-chilling growls as her would-be attackers flee in terror.

She backs up against the wall, but the creature pads slowly towards her on silent feet, its head lowered, posture now gentle.

"T-Thanks," Jesy stammers out, reaching out a tentative hand, stroking carefully. The creature's hair is soft and thick, and she relaxes a little. "Thanks, girl." It looks at her, and there's something _familiar_ about its eyes. They're a beautiful golden brown colour, deep and clear.

Jesy heads back to her flat, and she can't see it, but she can feel the creature's presence behind her the whole way; watching over her, keeping her safe.

The next day, Jesy's not sure she didn't dream it all. 

She's back in the library when a tiny, thin girl walks up to her. "Hi," the girl says, in a quiet, steady voice.

"Hey," Jesy says, suddenly frozen as she looks into the girl's eyes. 

The girl just looks back at her with a shy, knowing smile, and says, "I'm Jade."


	2. Professional Services (Leigh-Anne/Perrie, sex worker AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leigh-Anne prefers professionals, Perrie's her current favourite. Sex worker AU.

Leigh-Anne doesn't have time for relationships. Romance isn't her style, all that heart and flowers bullshit. She's far too busy for those types of petty trivialities.

Yet she's still human, she still has needs. She just finds it infinitely more practical to have those needs met by a professional.

The establishment she frequents is ultra-exclusive, and Leigh-Anne is a highly valued customer who's permitted to pick and choose as she pleases.

Perrie's her current favourite. She's blonde and bubbly, and when Leigh-Anne makes her come the most deliciously pink flush spreads slowly over her whole body. It's incredibly charming. 

"You don't have to do that," Perrie always protests. "It's my job to be looking after you, not the other way round."

Leigh-Anne looks up from between Perrie's thighs and smiles, licking her lips. "I like it," she says.

But she can see it, in the way Perrie smiles back at her, blue eyes shining. There's genuine emotion there, depth of feeling, and Leigh-Anne has no interest in dealing with such things.

It will be kinder to make a clean break, she knows. The girl is genuinely lovely, but Leigh-Anne doesn't do regrets.

She waits a full week before she goes back.

"Perrie, as usual, Ms Pinnock?" the receptionist asks. She's dressed in black with red lips and there's a tattoo of a skull on her forearm, a rose threaded through its empty eye socket. 

_How fitting_ , Leigh-Anne thinks, and then says, "Actually, I think I'll take Jade this evening."


	3. A Promising Arrangement (Jesy/Perrie, royalty AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesy is a princess facing an arranged marriage. It may not be as bad as she thinks. Written for the prompt 'royalty'.

"No," says the princess, stamping the heel of her boot on the castle floor with a resounding clash. "I won't do it."

"Jesminda," the king says. "You know that our custom is for marriages to be arranged by the families involved."

"What about love?" the princess cries desperately. "Marriage should be about love, Father, please." Jesminda knows her stubbornness causes her father grief, but on this she will not compromise.

The king sighs, rubbing his forehead. "Will you at least agree to meet the girl and her family?

"Girl?" the princess asks, puzzled.

"Yes?" says the king. "I assumed you would not wish to marry a man?"

"Of course not," Jesminda scoffs, and then thinks. If she does not have to marry a _man_ , then well… perhaps this is not as frightful a prospect as she imagined.

"This is the lady in question." Her father produces a small, finely painted portrait of a girl with blonde, elaborately styled hair and delicate features. The expression on the girl's face is appropriately formal but there's a knowing spark in her eyes that transcends the setting.

And she may be the most beautiful thing Jesminda has ever seen.

"What is her name?" she stammers, all at once breathless.

"This," replies her father, "is the Lady Perrie." Jesminda barely hears him, so entranced is she. "Shall I arrange a meeting?"

"Yes, father," the princess replies. She looks up at him. "As soon as possible, if you will."

He smiles. "As you wish, my dear."


	4. Femme Fatale (Jesy/Perrie, noir AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesy is a PI waiting for a new case when in walks a blonde.

A PI's life isn't an easy or steady one but it's in Jesy's blood, and when she's not on a case, she's restless, always ill at ease. She sighs, stubbing out yet another cigarette in the already full ashtray, and wonders idly if it's too early for a drink. There's a bottle of whiskey in the cupboard under her desk that's calling her name, and just as she's about to give in to temptation, the intercom buzzes. 

"A lady to see you," says her secretary Miss Thirlwall's voice, crackling through the speaker. 

"Send her in." Jesy sits up, straightening her tie.

She's expecting some cheap dame of the kind that makes up her usual clientele, but when the door opens, she sees a _lady_ , classy enough that she takes Jesy's breath away.

She's blonde, dressed in black, face covered by a netted veil that does nothing to hide red lips and ice-blue eyes. Jesy's eyes travel downward over curves in all the right places, long legs encased in sheer black silk stockings.

She swallows, then gestures at the chair in front of the desk. "Please sit down, ma'am," she says. "What can I do for you?"

The woman perches on the edge of the seat. "Miss Nelson," she says breathily, "my fiance has gone missing. I need you to help me find him."

And usually Jesy would ask a few questions, get a feel for the case, but instead she says, "Anything at all. Anything you need, ma'am."


End file.
